finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aero
.]] '''Aero' (エアロ, Earo) is the basic Wind-elemental spell. Unlike Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, it does not always appear, and has been Blue, Black, and White magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Aero' is a level 2 White Magic spell that can be bought in Tozus for 700 gil, while one can be found on Dragon's Peak. It can be used by the White Mages, Red Mage, Devout, and Sage Jobs. It is also used by Princess Sara and Prince Alus when they join the party as guests. It should be noted that this is the only time that Aero is used as a White Magic spell. This makes it one of the only directly offensive White Magic spells, alongside Aeroga, Tornado, and Holy. It has a base power of 45 and inflicts Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies. The weapons Wyvern Claws, Wind Spear, and Air Knife can cast Aero when used as items in battle. ''Final Fantasy V '''Aero' is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Moldwynd, Gigas, Magissa, Mykale, Azulmagia, and Defeater. It causes minor Wind-elemental damage on one or all enemies, and costs 4 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Aero' is one of Strago's Lores, learned from Dark Force, Deathgaze, Demon, Marchosias, Sprinter, Storm Dragon, Tyrannosaur, Vasegiatta, and Gilgamesh. It deals Wind-elemental damage to all enemies, has a spell power of 125, hit rate of 150, and costs 41 MP to cast. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Aero', and its upgrades, Aerora and Aeroga, are all Elemental Magic Materia. They all deal Wind-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Aero' can be drawn from and junctioned to stats. ''Final Fantasy IX'' Aero can be utilized by the enemies Griffin and Zuu. It inflicts minor Wind-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Aero' is a Black Magic spell and the first Air magic used by Black Mages, Red Mages, Scholars, and Dark Knights. Ultimately, there are five levels of Aero spell, three types of Aeroga spell, and two types of Tornado. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Aero' is a Black Magick spell, its license being Black Magick 2 that costs 25 License Points. It causes small Wind-elemental damage to all enemies in range. It can be bought in the Rabanastre, and Eruyt Village for 1200 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Aero is a Black Magick 4 License that costs 30 LP. Two Job classes can use it: Black Mage and Red Mage. The Esper Chaos has a upgraded version called Aeroja which causes Confuse and heavy Wind-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Aero' is the name of the Yarhi Sylph's attack. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Aero' is an ability for the Ravager role, and takes up 1 ATB when the spell is cast. Not only does it inflict Wind-elemental damage but it can also stun the enemy for a short time. All of the party members learn it at different Crystarium levels. Aerora and Aeroga can also be learned and require 3 and 5 ATB to cast, respectively. ''Final Fantasy XIV Aero is a Conjurer spell (Rank 1). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bishops and Sages can cast '''Aero' for the cost of 12 MP. It can be learned for 200 AP from the Judge Staff for Bishops, and for 200 AP from the Battle Mace for Sages. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bishops and Sages have the ability to cast '''Aero' at the cost of 14 MP. It is learned for 200 AP by both classes, but learned through the Energy Mace for Sages and through the Judicer's Staff for Bishops. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can both use the Black Magic spell '''Aero', which inflicts Wind-type damage to a single or multiple enemies. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aero is a low level spell available for purchase in Horne and Guera for 500 gil. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. Aero can only be used if the '''Aero Tome' item is in the player's inventory. Krinjh is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth has '''Aero' as a Bravery attack in EX Mode. It conjures a large tornado that slowly travels forward and initiates a Chase Sequence if it hits. Gabranth is able to use it both in the air and on the ground, and it costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Air casts Aero while her Bravery is below 3,000. It conjures a small vortex of wind that draws in opponents. Aero is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, but it does nothing when selected. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' The upper limit for Shantotto casting Aero with Spirit Magic: Air is now 2000 bravery. Gallery it:Aero ja:エアロ Category:Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Prayer Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Spells Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic